Weaknesses
by KawaiiOniKoneko
Summary: When Hiruma is raped and brutally wounded, Sena wishes that there was something he could do to help him...little does he know that there is. YAOI fluff senahiruma
1. Hiruma's Weakness

I am not Riichiro Ingaki or Yusuke Murata, and I do not own Eyeshield21 or any of its characters or themes. I am only borrowing them for my twisted little stories.

It was quiet outside as Hiruma leaned against the wall of the clubhouse. School had let out early that day and he had told the rest of the team that there would be no practice, and to just go home. A chill hung in the air as darkness tugged at the remains of the day, yet Hiruma lingered. His sharp eyes scanned the scene in front of him--nothing to see there save the garbage cans.

The blonde snapped his gum and squirmed slightly. He had no jacket on and was considering heading inside when he saw someone turn the corner and approach him down the alley. It was a very large bulk of a man who wore a gray hoodie pulled down low over his eyes. The stench of his cigarette polluted the air.

The teen tightly grasped butt of the AK-47 in his hand. Something about this guy gave him a bad feeling.

The man stopped in front of him, hands in pockets, and spoke in a gruff voice, "This is the Devil Bats' clubhouse, I presume?"

"Yeah. What do you want?" Hiruma replied haughtily.

"I'm looking for someone. You know Yoichi Hiruma?"

"If ya look hard enough, you'll find him soon." Hiruma narrowed his eyes. Apparently the guy got the message.

"Good, then."

The mysterious figure made his move before Hiruma could react. Swiftly he pulled his hands from his pockets, a small silver handgun in one. In a nanosecond the gun flashed and a shot rang through the air, hitting Hiruma's shoulder at point blank.

Hiruma yelled and dropped his gun, crumpling to the ground. _I didn't know it hurt this much to get shot,_ he thought. He clenched his teeth and made a frantic reach for his rifle, but couldn't grab it before he felt another bullet pierce his side. He screamed in pain as the impact spun him sideways, forcing him to the ground. He now lay face up, searing in pain, knowing his death to be soon. He saw the big man standing over him; saw the gun shining in his hand. The gun banged two more times and the shots went into Hiruma's left thigh. This time it hurt too much to scream. He just lay there, gasping, hoping for it to be over soon. But it wouldn't be.

The man flipped Hiruma over with his foot. The injured boy, now facing the ground, felt two large hands grasp his sides and hoist him up. He grunted and tried to struggle, but was held back with great strength. A horrible pang of pain surged through him. Hiruma screamed again, but knew there would be no help. Then he realized what his assaulter was doing--_he was fumbling with his belt buckle._

Hiruma internally wept as the man pulled off his boxers. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, of all people! He heard a zipper and knew that he could no longer struggle, and realized, without a doubt, that the beast holding him down was..._laughing._ Now Hiruma really cried. The only thing that went through his mind at this point was--_No..._

"Oh my god," Mamori gasped as she spied the mere shadow of the demonic youth she used to know lying before her in a hospital bed.

"I'm so sorry," said the nurse tenderly, "but he should be okay."

Sena crept closer to the unconcious Hiruma, willing himself not to break down in shock.

Kurita whimpered as his eyes brimmed with tears, "H-Hiruma-san...why you? How?"

The nurse frowned compassionately. "I'll leave you alone with him. I'm sorry." She made a quiet exit from the room, but nobody would've noticed anyway, they were all still in shock.

Hiruma lookied horribly weak. His skin was pasty and pale, and there were dark pits under his eyes. The breathing tube and numerous bandages didn't help his appaerance. Altogether, one word could describe him; broken.

The constant beep of the heart rate monitor was the only thing to break the silence of the room. In fact it comforted the three.

"So.." Mamori bravely started. "The others should be here soon?"

"H-hai," Kurita shakily replied. "Monta-kun said he would get here as fast as he could, and Komusubi-kun said something close to 'dear God what and why,' Yukimistu-kun said he was getting on the train to get here right away, and those three, well…."

"You couldn't reach them?" Sena rightly assumed.

"Hai. I was only able to leave a message on Kuroki's answering machine. I don't think they'd want to come anyway."

As soon as Kurita had finished his sentence, the door to the hospital room banged open, and there stood the Damn Hah brothers. The nurse tried to impress upon them the fact that this was a hopital, and to be quiet, but was quickly cut off by Jumonji.

"We got your message, Kurita-san, and rushed here as fast as we could. How is he? Is he really—"

Jumonji's words seemed to fail him as he spied the faint boy in the bed.

"It _does_ look bad," Kuroki muttered under his breath.

Togano faltered out, "But will he be okay?"

"The nurse said so. Let's just hope his body is the only thing damaged." However she tried to make them, Mamori's words were just not comfort enough to calm the aura of shock ricocheting around the room.

Soon the rest of the team came, even Ishimaru, Yamaoka, and Satake. Nobody could hardly believe that the devil who had shrouded them all with fear and fire could bring forth their compassion such as this.

As the day grew late the room emptied until only Mamori and Sena remained.

Mamori glanced over at the wall clock and started. "Sena, I'm sorry, but I have to get home, my mother will be worried sick." She stood from her uneasy perch on the stool beside Hiruma's bed. "Would you like to walk home with me?"

Sena looked at her wearily, then gave a small smile, replying, "No, Mamori-neechan, I want to stay a little longer. Will you tell my parents that I will be home soon?"

"Sure. Just make sure you don't stay all night."

"Haha, I won't,"

Mamori left the room with a final glance at Hiruma.

"I'm sure he'll be okay."

It hadn't been long since Mamori left the room that Sena pulled his uneasy gaze away from the window. He slowly made his way over to Hiruma and took Mamori's former seat. Grasping the older boy's hand in his considerably smaller one, he laid his head down on the bed next to it, and let go of what he had been trying to hold back ever since he had reached the tiny, cold room.

Tears burst from his eyes as he began to sob. Sena grasped the boy's hand tighter and tighter until he could not feel his own. He wished it would all go away. The tears, the pain, the horrible feeling tearing his insides apart, and _Hiruma's pain…_wished it would all just go away…..

It was dark outside as the nurse made her rounds, checking on the patients.

She poked her head into the private room.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

She stopped as she spotted the small boy sitting aside the bed, holding the occupant's hand, and snoring softly.

_I'll just let him sleep, _she thought. She left the room, and came back a moment later with a blanket. She caringly draped it around the brunette's shoulders, and walked away, quietly wishing him sweet dreams.

But Sena's dreams were not sweet that night…….


	2. The Start of Something Else

I am not Riichiro Ingaki or Yusuke Murata, and I do not own Eyeshield21 or any of its characters or themes. I am only borrowing them for my twisted little stories. AND I do not own the band "The Killers," but I have a copy of their album, and it's really good. In fact, I was listening to it while I wrote this chapter.

A/N: Hello again, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I promise there will be some good hiruma&sena in here later, but it won't happen until…you'll find out soon enough, ha-ha! I was actually pleased with the response I got (two reviews, yay!), I assumed that the thought of the great Hiruma being reduced to such limitation wouldn't be very well liked, but I guess I was wrong. Thank you readers! Now on to the next chapter!

Sena stood outside the school, trying to remember why he was there. He had such a horrible feeling of deja vu that it was almost overwhelming. Now, why was he here? Oh, yes! American football practice! He needed to get to the clubhouse right away. He started off in its direction, but then he heard a horrible, violent sound, which stopped him in his tracks.

_BANG._

_BANG._

One thing immediately flashed into his mind--_Hiruma._ What had he done? Sena raced to the back of the schoolhouse, his mind dunked in dread. But when he reached the clubhouse, the alley was still...and Hiruma-san was just sitting there, quiet and calm, in a pool of _blood..._

"Oh my God! Hiruma, what did you do!" Sena tearfully screamed as he ran up to the slouched form, splashing through the crimson stream at his feet. Looking into the team captain's face, he noticed that his eyes were closed, and his breathing calm. His right shirt sleeve was torn, and blood was streaming down his arm, meaning that which he was sitting in was his own...

"No, Hiruma-kun!"

The boy threw his arms around the elder and began screaming in agony, the tears pouring from his eyes

felt like blood...

Suddenly he felt himself being turned around...Hiruma was pulling him backwards into his lap.

"H-h-hiruma-kun, you're okay..." Sena whimpered, terrified.

"Yes, Sena-san, and you're here for me..." The demonic youth replied.

The words he spoke seemed tender, and loving. There was real feeling in those words.

Sena buried his face into Hiruma's chest, crying, "Oh, Hiruma-kun, how did this happen? Why are you being caused such pain? I--sob--I--"

Sena looked into Hiruma's face, and saw that he was crying, too.

"I...I just wish there was something I could do to help you," Sena continued to sob.

Hiruma sighed "Come here, Sena-sama..."

He held Sena closer to his body, and snaked a long-fingered hand into his hair.

_That feels so good, _Sena thought. The hand felt so warm, so comforting, so real...like it belonged there...it couldn't only be his dream...

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Sena slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of romantically deep green ones, and felt a warm hand weaved through his chocolate-colored spikes...

"Hiruma-kun, you're awake!" Sena squeaked, jerking upright on his stool, and allowing Hiruma's hand

to flop back onto the bed. Hiruma laughed gently.

"You were talking in your sleep, pipsqueak."

Sena was startled at the utterly calm tone of Hiruma's voice.

"I--y--you...are you okay?" Sena spluttered.

"Sure," Hiruma replied. "Did you stay here all night waiting for me to wake up?"

"Oh, well, I guess I didn't mean to fall asleep, but...I stayed here _all night!_" Sena had to stop himself from falling backwards off of his stool in surprise.

"Well, it's morning now, and you were asleep when I woke up, so I suppose you did."

"Ah," Sena replied, calming down a bit, "I just remembered that it's Saturday, so I guess that's okay...I hope my parents didn't call the police to look for me."

"Yeah."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, but Sena broke it.

"I'm sorry Hiruma, but I need to get home so my parents don't freak...any more than they probably already have. I would call them, but my phone died on the way here yesterday, and it's really early anyways..."

Glancing at the wall clock, Sena saw that it was 6:32.

"I guess you should get going then," Hiruma seemed to be alright with it, but he really was hoping that Sena would stay a little longer...

The brunette got up from his seat and moved toward the door somewhat shakily.

"Well, I--I hope you feel better soon," Sena said.

"Thanks."

Sena had almost stepped through the door when Hiruma said, "Sena, I'm glad you---"

"What?"

"Uh...thanks."

"Yeah.

Sena felt awkward as he walked down the nearly empty hall. Had Hiruma been crying...?

"Argh, I'm dying! Where _is _that CD?"

Mamori muttered as she rifled through a drawer in her bureau.

"I have to hear that song!"

Finally she fond what she was looking for—her American CD, The Killers: Hot Fuss.

"_Ahh,"_ she breathed quietly as she popped the CD into her stereo. Turning to track 3, she felt better as she knew that the song that had been stuck in her head all day would be dislodged as soon as she heard it.

She hummed along with the tune as the song started. She had heard it a million times, and knew the words to it. No matter how many times she listened to it though, it never bored her, and always made her feel better in a bad situation.

She flopped onto her bed, now singing along with the song. Hugging her big Rocket Bear plush, her mind drifted to the problem at hand. Mamori stopped singing.

"Oh, Hiruma-kun," the girl simpered. "I guess you had it coming."

She glanced out the window, wishing greatly that the devilish teen would burst through the door of her room and shout something comforting, but she knew that would not happen.

"No, I shouldn't have said that." Mamori hugged her bear a little tighter, and saw out the window a low-flying plane.

_Isn't that a little low to be flying?_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly the phone rang, shaking her from her settled state. Picking it up, she said,

"Hello? Yes, this is Anezaki Mamori speaking…He's what? Oh my gosh! I'll be there right away! Thank you!"

"Isn't that a little low to be flying?"

Sena and Monta were heading toward the Son Son Deimon East Store when a loud rumble boomed out overhead.

"I guess so," Monta replied. "But the pilot probably has his reasons."

Monta pressed the button on the crosswalk sign.

"So we're just gonna get some stuff for Hiruma?"

Sena felt a little pang of pain at mention of the quarterback's name.

"Yeah, but just to make him feel a little more at home. I know how lonely a hospital can be. One time my mom got sick and had to spend a week in the hospital, and every time Dad and I visited her, she always talked about how much she missed us and how lonely she got. I just don't want Hiruma to feel that way."

The walk signal appeared on the screen across the street.

"C'mon," Monta said. "I'll race ya across."

Sena cast his eyes downward. "No, thanks, Monta; I don't really feel like running."

Monta was a little concerned as they crossed the street. "Don't feel like running? That's not you. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine."

As the two boys brought all the stuff up to the counter, Sena remembered something.

"Oh, I forgot his gum. I'll be right back."

As he scanned the shelves he noticed that there was an empty space where Hiruma's favorite brand of gum was usually stocked.

"Excuse me," he called to the man at the counter. "Where is the sugarless gum?"

"Fresh out," the man replied. "We'll have more on Wednesday though."

"Just get regular gum. He'll cope." Monta said.

"No. Hiruma only likes sugarless." Sena responded. "We'll just get it somewhere else."

"Sena, it's gum. Don't be so stubborn."

"It's not just gum, Monta! Hiruma only likes sugarless!"

Sena hurriedly walked out the door, leaving Monta to carry the shopping bags. He quickly rushed out after Sena.

"Sena, you're acting like a crazy person! Help me carry these."

Monta handed the other boy half of the bags.

"Sorry, Monta. It's just…nothing."

"He'll be okay, Sena. I know it's bothering you."

Monta patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Thanks, Monta."

"Sena, come on, slowpoke! I want to get there fast! He's getting out today!"

Mamori gleefully raced down the sidewalk, but Sena did not feel as cheerful.

They were going to pick up Hiruma at the hospital, for his stay was over, and he was almost completely healed and was able to return to school.

_He's going to feel so awkward, I just know it,_ Sena thought.

"I'm glad he had enough cash in the clubhouse to pick up the tab for the stay. It seems like his resources never end," Mamori rejoined. "Otherwise he'd probably be stuck in there forever, huh? Hahaha!"

They entered the hospital and saw Hiruma standing at the admissions desk, waiting for them. He looked well rested and much better from when they had last seen him. He stood with the help of a crutch so as not to put too much pressure on the leg which had been shot.

"Hey there Damn Manager, and pipsqueak."

"I told you to stop calling me that." Mamori retorted heatedly, but then softened. "It's so good to see you well again, Hiruma-kun."

"It's great to be able to get back to my normal life…well, sort of…"

"What do you mean 'sort of?'" Sena asked nervously.

"Well, it's not that normal to have four bullet scars, is it?"

Sena laughed lightly and uncomfortably. "Hai."

"Do you want me to call my mom and have her drive us?" Mamori asked kindly.

"No, I think I need to stretch my legs a bit," replied Hiruma.

When the trio reached the American football clubhouse, the whole rest of the team were waiting there to greet them.

The place was decked out for party: red-and-white paper chains decorated the fences, bright red and gold streamers hung from the 'American Football' sign atop the clubhouse, and over the door a huge banner hung, bearing the words "Welcome Back, Hiruma! YaHa!" Everyone was wearing a party hat decorated with footballs and devilbats.

"Hiruma-san, I'm so happy!" shouted Kurita as he embraced Hiruma in a soft hug.

"Good to know, porker." Hiruma good-naturedly chuckled.

When they all got inside the clubhouse, the team enjoyed all sorts of goodies that Kurita had gotten from Kariya. Afterwards they discussed getting back into the regular football season, and since he was in a good mood, Hiruma treated to free rolls at the slots and blackjack for everyone. All in all it was a very good 'welcome back' party, and Hiruma could not have been happier to have his friends so close.

As the sunlight died away, and the majority of the team had to go home, Hiruma, Sena, and Mamori were the only ones left, and Mamori had to leave then, too. Sena stayed behind with Hiruma for a little while.

They were standing outside of the clubhouse watching the day die and just trying to feel normal again. Sena had to tell Hiruma how he felt. So he broke the silence with his timid voice.

"Hiruma-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I…I want to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"Well, uh…ever since you got landed in the hospital, I felt that, somehow, there had to be something I could do for you, and…I just…for some reason, it's made me feel so guilty….to think that there was something I could do…that I wasn't doing." Sena felt ashamed. He could not bear to look Hiruma in the eyes. But when he heard his voice, he felt so comforted, so reassured…

"Sena-kun….there is something…will you do it for me?"

Sena was so surprised at these words that he looked up at the older teen and locked eyes. This time he was unable to tear his own away, and once again he found himself lost in those romantically deep green eyes…..

"It was exactly like this day when it happened…it looked _exactly_ the same."

Hiruma squirmed slightly. "It's a little bit cold…"

He slowly made his way over to Sena, and he put his arms around the younger boy, holding him against his chest. He had left his crutch leaning against the wall, so Sena gave him support enough for his injured leg.

The brunette took in the heavenly scent of the blonde, and looked up into his eyes, and the both gazed for a moment…when Hiruma came down, and set his lips upon Sena's.

The kiss felt like an eternity, but it was finally broken.

"Sena-san, you're here for me…"

The small boy looked up into the elder one's eyes again. He new exactly what Hiruma was asking, and he answered him.

"I'll do it…..Hiruma-san…..my love."

More to follow……


End file.
